silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes vs. Villains 3 Cast Reveal
This is the cast reveal for Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 3. *Massive applause as the City reunion comes to a close. Luke walks onstage and speaks to the audience. Luke: As you know, we are seventy-six seasons in! *huge applause* It's been insane, with so many huge players and moves you would never see coming! Now thirty-six seasons ago, we had our second ever Heroes vs. Villains season, where the biggest heroes faced off against the biggest villains of the past few seasons. I believe we have our winner with us here tonight somewhere in the audience, isn't that right? *Luke heads offstage to greet Haru Ichinose, the winner of Heroes vs. Villains 2. Luke: Haru Ichinose, undoubtedly one of the greatest players of all time! One of our few to ever play four times, and reach the finals twice! How does it feel to be here? Ichinose: It's great, I'm so happy to see everyone who is going to take a stab at joining me in the winner's circle. I can't wait to see the cast. Luke: Being a four-time player, must be exhausting, huh? Ichinose: Yes, but I'd play a thousand more times just for the chance to get the experience, even if I never win again! I love this game, I love this show, and I love watching everyone fight for the victory. Luke: Thank you, Ichinose, it's always a pleasure hosting you, but now we will see what twenty-two castaways hit the big time to make it into the great season seventy-six! Let us begin. *The music starts up as Luke walks through the audience. Luke: Our first Hero is one who definitely worked for their title. They played twice and went deep both times. They were one of the friendliest people in their season, and were beloved by both players and contestants alike. In a season of villains, this person was undoubtedly a hero. They returned a second time and controlled the most powerful alliance of the season, and easily took the victory with their immense likability. This saint of a human being could be none other than... Mark Fishbach from Survivor: World Wide Web and Survivor: Variety 3!!! *Mark hugs Luke, before throwing his arms in the air and shouting "Woo!" before running onstage. Luke: Our first villain was one the fans highly praised. Their youth and charisma gave them a definite social advantage, allowing them to take control of their alliance and smoothly sail through the season, but not without a few bumps. They became notorious for their rivalry with another strong player in their season, and ultimately got taken down by them right before the finals! Well, they're back now and ready to make a mess! Ladies and gentlemen, it's... Elizabeth Dwyer, otherwise known as LD, also from Survivor: World Wide Web!!! *LD cracks a huge grin before hugging Luke and joining her former tribemate on the stage. Luke: For our next Hero, they're young but beloved. Their innocent and playful personality made them one of the most adorable players we've ever had. After befriending every single person they met in the game, they made it all the way to the finale with their number one ally and took out the giant leader of the majority alliance, reaching the finals and winning the whole thing. Presenting... Kanna Kamui from Survivor: A New Japan - Blood vs. Water!!! *Kanna mimics an airplane and 'flies' onstage with her arms forward, running with her stubby little legs. Luke: This next villain destroyed their entire season. From winning challenge after challenge, controlling the votes, and successfully becoming the number one target on everyone's mind, they left their mark in blood on the season. They pulled off a terrific move with a Geass Idol, when they made someone vote themselves out of the game! They made it all the way to the end and the Jury votes tied, but they lost in the revote when a single missing vote kept them from victory. You know who it is... James Rolfe, another from Survivor: World Wide Web!!! *James claps as he stands up, patting Luke on the back and heading onstage, shaking hands with Mark and LD. Luke: Our next hero was one who actually swore to take out the villains of their season. They worked hard to keep the good people in the game, and used any tactics necessary to eliminate the bad ones. They were a monster in challenges, they were well-loved by all their allies, and they proved to be stronger than so many people that most fans expected to go so much farther than them. Without further adieu, it's... Chun-Li from Survivor: The Streets!!! *Chun-Li leaps from her seat, poses for the audience, then dashes onto the stage. Luke: Following her is a villain that was popular before their season even began! They started off on a doomed tribe, continuing to lose, yet still maintained control and orchestrated just about every vote-off until they merged. They killed it in challenges and became a huge threat to take the title, fighting against so many opposing forces to keep themselves alive. They're ready for another shot, it's... Pennywise Gray from Survivor: Horror!!! *Pennywise laughs as he stands up and honks a little horn, dancing merrily to the stage. Luke: This hero's underdog story touched the hearts of many. They came from a poor tribe and fought their way up, staying just enough above the numbers to keep alive. They were never a target, but they were never invisible. They survived so much with social game alone, and came so close to winning it all, but they did not have enough allies on the Jury. They're back once again to show their fans what they're made of, here's... Cloud Strife from Survivor: Ivalice!!! *Cloud proudly stands and waves to everyone as he walks to the stage. Luke: This two-time villain is one you do not mess with. In their original season, everyone wanted them out. They garnered a lot of votes, but would not go anywhere because of their manipulative abilities to get people to vote how they wanted. They pulled off a terrific Power Ring play, but it ended in their elimination the very next vote. In their second season, they were just as terrifying. They held a firm spot in their majority alliance, but became too big of a threat and was ousted, the only one of their original tribe in the merge not to make the final three. I give you... Lapis Lazuli from Survivor: Delmarva and Survivor: Variety 3!!! *Lapis leaps up with joy and hovers over to the stage. Luke: Our next Hero is a sneaky little one. Their brother was on the opposing tribe, and they managed to keep a grip on their own tribe to keep granting their brother Immunity with the Mercy twist. It was because of this that they merged together and took over the game. Above all, they were loyal to their allies and had an incredible social game, good at challenges to. It is... Sans from Survivor: Underworld!!! *Sans chuckles as he stands and goes to high-five Luke, but swipes his hand away too quickly and struts to the stage. Luke: Now we have a villain that everyone should have fresh in their mind. They worked their way high into the game early on and carried themselves deep, keeping no allies and playing independently. They became a target, but used bigger targets as shields to go far. They brought their enemy to the finals over their ally solely to have a nice face-off, and ended up coming out on top. You know who it is, it's... Anti-Pops Kranus from Survivor: City!!! *Anti-Pops stands with much pride and, holding himself high, walks onstage. Luke: Now here's a hero that has always been a hero. Their tribe was completely destroyed prior two Tribals before the merge, and they were left frantic and fighting to stay alive. Despite having a target, they laid low throughout the merge and did not receive many votes until they reached the final three, where they came one vote short of winning the game. They are truly the one who lived. It's... Harry Potter from Survivor: Forbidden Forest!!! *Harry happily stands and hugs Luke, waving to his many adoring fans and walking onstage. Luke: Now we have the pure definition of the word villain. This person rocked the ship so much, and became one of the most highly targeted players I have ever seen. Not once did they ever have Immunity, but they never got many votes because their allies needed them. They completely destroyed an alliance right after the merge, and then another one halfway through it! They made it down to the final three, and would have won had it been a three-person finale. I give you... Satania McDowell from Survivor: A New Japan - Blood vs. Water!!! *Satania stands up and lets out an evil laugh, before tripping on her way to the stage. Luke: Our next hero is one killer of a player. They had an opportunity early in the game, they seized it and took control of everything. They did not lose control until late in the merge, but not once did they flip on an ally that didn't flip on them first. They were so strong, likable, and charming that nobody could touch them, even when they weren't immune. Some may consider them a villain, but to us they're a definite hero, and it won't be the first time they're on a tribe with that name! I give you... Lightning Farron from Survivor: Ivalice!!! *Lightning stands and looks around, before hugging Luke and casually making her way to the stage. Luke: Next, we have a very diabolical villain. They garnered a lot of hate from everyone they met, because they were just so evil that it oozed from their very presence. They became a big target, but always had the final say at Tribal Council. They got their hands on a Power Ring and used it to change the entire course of the season, then came so close to winning it. They're feared wherever they go, and they're even here tonight! Here's... Sadako Yamamura from Survivor: Horror!!! *Sadako doesn't say anything, she just crawls swiftly down the aisle to the stage. Luke: Our hero here is one we can say truly mastered the art of laying low. They made their allies and swore their loyalty, but it did not once hinder their social abilities. Nobody knew who this person was aligned with, everyone thought it was with them. Even when they didn't vote with others, they managed to cover it up every time! They received the title as the winner who took everyone by surprise, solely with a great social game, proving just how important one can be. Not a single vote against them, every single Jury vote, a perfect game player. It's... Peridot from Survivor: Delmarva!!! *Peridot shouts in joy as she leaps from her seat and rushes past Luke to the stage to greet all her fellow players. Luke: When you talk villains, this one comes to mind pretty quickly. They built up an alliance on their tribe that was stronger than ever, and became quite the target of their enemies. Nonetheless, they defeated their opponents and reached the merge. Not once did they ever lie about where they stood, and they were the last standing once their alliance was picked off. They left the game, but not without leaving an impression. It's... Severus Snape from Survivor: Forbidden Forest!!! *Snape snarls and stands up, quickly walking to the stage. Luke: Our next hero is one that always wanted to do the right thing. They were on the wrong side of the numbers, and had the opportunity to flip, but did not take it. They kept their head high and filled everyone with determination to succeed. They worked hard, became a force to be reckoned with, went deep, but just couldn't take the title. Well now they're back for another try, let's hear it for... Yuzuki Yukari from Survivor: Vocaloids 2!!! *Yukari rushes Luke into a hug and kisses his cheek, before twirling onto the stage. Luke: And who better to follow with than this person who was one of the most unlikeliest villains we have ever had. Not only were they very young, but they were devious. They blinded people with their innocence while they silently took over the game, despite being in the minority. They went far, but didn't take the win because the Jury was left with a sour taste in their mouth from them. It's none other than... Kaai Yuki from Survivor: Vocaloids 2!!! *Yuki runs and hugs Luke, jumping up and down eagerly before rushing to hug Yukari and join her on the stage. Luke: Now we have a player that you won't find sitting among the audience here. They're tough as nails, but they're soft at heart. They were a target from the beginning and kept it for the entire time they played. Never once did they betray or flip on anyone, but their challenge strength and ability to lay low kept them in until they finally went down. Ladies and gentlemen, you know and love them, it's... Godzilla from Survivor: Monster Island!!! *Godzilla pokes his large head out from backstage and roars for the audience, prompting an applause. Luke: As for a villain, this person did not go incredibly far. However, they did not hesitate to leave a wreck before they left. They single-handedly orchestrated the elimination of their own brother, before leading an alliance to do the exact same thing to a few other people before the merge, solely because everyone was terrified of them! Once they merged, everyone was quick to jump on this person and take them out. They may not have gone deep, but they're still one of the most talked-about people of their season... Wednesday Addams from Survivor: Variety 3!!! *Wednesday stands up and gives Luke a glare, before making her way to the stage. Luke: We have on hero left! This one's always good for a laugh, keeping their tribe entertained constantly with their humor and antics. After having an easy pre-merge, they were brought into an alliance with the opposing tribe when their original tribe was nearly destroyed. They kept their allies close and never betrayed anyone. They were part of a great duo, made it to the end, and came one vote short of winning. It's... Papyrus from Survivor: Underworld!!! *Papyrus laughs as he stands up and embraces the applause, placing his hands on his hips and walking up the stage. Luke: And last, but never least, we have a recent but legendary player. In just one season, this villain built an alliance, led it, had everyone eating out of the palm of their hand, and had a smooth ride all the way to the end. They cost so many people the game, but nobody could put it against them because they were so damn likable. After controlling everything, they won in a unanimous vote after not receiving a single vote all season. Closing off the Villains tribe, it's... Colonel Sanders from Survivor: Supermarket!!! *The Colonel stands and waves to everyone, shaking Luke's hand and walking on the stage. All Heroes and Villains gather in their respective factions for a photo. Luke: That's it, we have our cast for Survivor seventy-six, Heroes vs. Villains 3! Twenty-two of the greatest heroes and villains of the recent seasons have come together for a chance at the million dollars and title of Sole Survivor! Take a good look, these are legends in the making! We have a bus waiting outside, thank you all and I'll see you when the season begins!